


small fry.

by rvmmm21



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Cop AU, F/F, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Non-Consensual Touching, Yandere, imagine a cop wendy though, so small, wenjoy - Freeform, wenjoyrene, wenrene - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvmmm21/pseuds/rvmmm21
Summary: seungwan's passion to assert herself as a rookie cop goes under the radar, completely unchecked. that is. . . until she has it checked for her by two of the biggest, baddest villains she'd every thought she'd meet.[villain(yandere)!joyrene x cop!wendy]
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Park Sooyoung | Joy/Son Seungwan | Wendy, WenRene, Wenjoy, wenjoyrene - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	small fry.

**Author's Note:**

> no anon prompt. i wrote this a LONG time ago but never posted it. this is my obligatory 'i'm still here if anyone likes' post. thank you for reading. feel free to chuck your stones.

Being a rookie cop on the police force isn’t anything to boast. Seungwan’s barely two weeks out of training, which means she’s barely qualified to run missions more demanding than sticking parking tickets under people’s windshield wipers. She is, quite literally, the smallest fry in the cup, but her passion and eagerness to assert herself goes under the radar, unchecked…

…that is, until she has it checked for her by two of the biggest, _baddest_ villains she’d ever thought she'd meet.

It’s an unfortunate news broadcast that lands her in her current predicament. As the rough cement pillar bruises the skin on her back through her uniform, Seungwan really wishes she had just kept her mouth shut. Why, _why_ did she _have_ to go onto _national television_ that morning to stake her claim that Hongdae would be ‘rid of every single filthy criminal’, that she’d stop at nothing to ‘clean up the streets and throw them behind bars’. Never has she wanted to take anything back more.

“But that’s what you said, didn’t you?” one of the women – _Joy, was it?_ – taunts the girl who’s just backed herself into a corner, metaphorically and literally. “That’s what _I_ heard, anyway.”

She looks around for confirmation. “Irene?”

Irene says nothing, twitching with anticipation to take Seungwan down a few notches, if only that. Steely eyes fixate on the cop, who looks more like a little mouse with how she’s cowering like that. _Of course_ she’s heard the news. Pretty, naïve rookie running her mouth about how she’s going to take villains on “one by one” – pft, she has to stifle a laugh… she’ll be taking them alright. Too bad _they’re_ not much fans of taking things “one by one”. It’s always so much better to share, isn’t it?

Seungwan raises a shaky hand.

“If – if you try anything, I’ll – ”

The rest of her tentative threat is overtaken by a far realer one when Irene steps forward; into her space, bringing a hand to cup her face in mock intimacy. “You’ll what, sweetheart? Call for back-up?”

She chuckles at the frightened nod, then cocks an amused brow. “And with what, exactly?” She motions behind her with a head tilt, “… _that_?”

Seungwan’s eyes widen when, there in the furthest corner of this desolate goddamned basement parking lot, she sees her walkie-talkie – her best hope – so far away from her it might as well have not been there.

_When – how did that even happen?!_

She turns back to face Irene, praying she hadn’t heard her just take the most fearful gulp in her life. Irene is _much_ too close, but a trembling hand instinctively reaches for her last resort strapped to her belt.

“I’ll… I’ll f-fight.”

Fuck. She really _shouldn’t_ have said that.

Irene smirks. That naughty little mouth should be put to far better use than spouting preposterous lies. She leans in, ignoring the way Seungwan freezes up when she noses along her jaw, behind her ear, at the base of her ponytail. _God, she smells heavenly,_ she thinks, _so sweet and clean… is that orange-mint shampoo?_

“You’ll… fight.” Irene turns to Joy. “You’ll fight… the both of us.”

That tiny whimper –

– is just too much for Irene. She forces Seungwan’s jaw up and kisses her, pushing past the resistance with a cruel ease. She has to swallow a growl when she deepens the kiss because Seungwan tastes so fucking good, it’s almost ridiculous. Reluctantly, she pulls away and beckons her partner over.

She licks her lips, not bothered in concealing the lust in her voice anymore. “Go on.”

And she certainly doesn’t need to repeat herself. Seungwan’s jaw is suddenly wrenched to the other side, in Joy’s grip now, so she can try too. Once-innocent eyes screw shut at the newest invasion; this other pair of lips feel unforgiving and cynical, but no less _punishing_.

Joy presses herself right up against the squirming body she’s violating, barely allowing enough room for the poor girl’s lungs to expand under the immense pressure. She can feel Seungwan trembling, and she absolutely adores it.

Joy swallows the shocked gasp that escapes into her mouth when Seungwan feels familiar steely perpetrators digging into the soft flesh of her upper thigh, the fabric of her trousers providing a useless barrier. Wait…that’s _her taser._ She immediately struggles against the hold, because she knows it’s going to _hurt._ Taser training had been gruelling, even when she was surrounded by people she knew and trusted. So she hadn’t expected her first in-field experience with the nifty things to be at the hands of two criminals who seem to have made it their goal to make her writhe _more._

Panicked adrenaline surges through her when Seungwan abruptly finds herself on her back, crying up at Irene and Joy, who have her pinned completely down with no more than half of their strength between them. She lets out a strained whine when she feels a hand – god knows whose – slithering down past the buckle of her trousers. “W-What… no! No y-you can’t!”

Nimble fingers wrap themselves around her throat, forcing the rest of that exclamation out in strangled gasps.

“Are you going to stop us, little rookie?” Irene mocks, squeezing a tad more _insistently_ when Seungwan’s initial reaction is to nod. “I don’t think you’re in any position to tell us what we can and can’t do.”

Irene stares down at the ruined mess of a girl panting for breath underneath them. She knows she’s right. Seungwan’s too good; too good to be a filthy copper. She needs to be kept – _yes, they’re definitely keeping this one_. Irene had made that decision when she’d first seen Seungwan on TV– and trained. _Properly._

Seungwan is going to stop trying to save herself a seat at the heroes’ table.

Why someone such a _bottom,_ would ever think about working her way to the top, is just insane.

Plus, Seungwan would make a better _sidekick_ than a cop.

And so begins lesson one.


End file.
